One In A Million
by Cupcakes327
Summary: AU In a world full of options, she chose to dress as a boy, get engaged to a princess she knew nothing about, take over her father's kingdom, and avenge him. But as her story started to take flight, someone decided to try and change her ending. Leafgreen, Poke, Contest, and accidental Hoenn.
1. Chapter 1

The Silver Kingdom stood on a mountain, high and proud. The kingdoms in the regions of Kanto and Johto were nothing compared to the kingdom that stood in the middle.

The people of Silver were known to handle the mountains cold climate as well as the Pokemon that settled there. They were known as warriors. Everyone, including the peasants, had at least one Pokemon to protect and serve them.

During the summer, they would wear sweaters and hunt for food. Their crops would flourish. Boys would go to the nearest school, while girls would stay home and be with their mothers. Men would either harvest the crops or be working as knights.

Winter was dangerous for the people. Crops would be grown in a certain place. Children would stay home and help their mothers around. Men would either help knights or let their families die from hunger.

The people were known for their brown hair and strange red eyes. The men were short compared to an average man. People have thought that the cold has stunted their growth but only a bit. Anybody that didn't have these traits was surely not from Silver.

Children, wearing their coats, played with their growlithe. Women left the mountain to hang their wet clothes where the sun shined. Men rode on Rapidash while others were yelling incoherent words to sell their products.

At the peak of the mountain was the castle. It was white and gold. Not even the usual blizzard could hide the castle's beauty. Different rooms had different purposes, and different people had different tasks.

The garden kept its flowers and vegetables through a barrier made by psychic-types. The vegetables and fruits that fed the people came from the castles own garden. Only those who didn't have psychics came here to grow their food. The garden, thanks to the barrier, wold grow more food then usual during the winter.

The training rooms were for knights and squires. Knights in shining armor would train alongside their squires. Children would sneak in and watch their heroes for hours.

Inside the castle walls, servants walk through the halls completing their tasks while, dodging one-another. Maids would go to every room and clean. The chefs stayed in the kitchen and cooked for the royal family. Guards and knights would walk around. They made sure nobody suspicious or dangerous roamed the castle.

The halls were decorated with flowers and portraits of deceased members of the royal family.

Through the hallways ran a girl with brown hair and scarlet-red eyes. Her choppy bangs brushed her forehead as she dodged the servants. A giant smile was on her face as she almost ran into an unsuspecting maid.

"Leaf, be careful," her mother called out. Her daughter didn't stop or slow down however. The only thing in the ten-year old girl's mind was getting to her lazy father.

"Papa!" Leaf slammed the double doors opened startling the man sleeping with his head on his big desk.

The king yawned then chuckled and stood up from his desk. Even though he was thirty-four he still looked twenty. It was the power of living on a mountain.

The girl giggled as the king walked over to her. She turned around and noticed that her mother had finally caught up. The queen gave a small smile to her daughter, though it was evident that she had to run to keep up.

"Have you and the queen of Twinleaf come to an agreement, dear?" the queen questioned her husband.

"I wish. That woman's insane," he scowled, "it's not my fault Leaf was born a girl. She should've waited until both girls were born. If one was born a boy then we wouldn't be hating each other."

It wasn't a secret that the Silver Kingdom and Twinleaf Kingdom had hated each other for generations.

The fighting started in Twinleaf. Two brothers wanted power but only one could be chosen. The oldest brother had blue hair and blue eyes while the younger brother had brown hair and red eyes. They challenged each other, one fight after the other.

In the end the older brother won and banished his younger sibling, afraid that he would try to murder him. The younger brother left the region of Sinnoh and headed South for Kanto. He settled in the kingdom of Pallet before he met the love of his life. The couple moved to Mt. Silver and, with a little help of their closest friends, they build their kingdom and named it after the mountain itself.

When the king of Twinleaf found out he invited his brother, without suspecting anything. Two days later the king died in the hands of his younger brother.

Many have thought that both Kingdoms were stupid to fight over little things. They were like siblings who didn't want to get along. but nobody said anything and let them deal with their own problems.

Silver's current king tried to solve the problem with an arranged marriage. However his plan backfired when Princess Leafia Vert and Princess Dawn Berlitz were born. They were both girls.

The couple looked down to see Leaf staring at her father's belt that contained his six pokeballs and his sword. They were happy that she wasn't paying attention. If she was, she would have sent a letter to Twinleaf. . . again.

"She's planning on starting a war. The woman is sending all of her troops down here," he sighed, "I'm planning on getting our army ready. Do you think that the other kingdoms could help?"

His purple-haired wife giggled at his question, "I'm pretty sure they would. They don't want fighting between us anymore. But I don't think that they'll help us fight."

"Yup!" The king turned to his ten-year old daughter completely forgetting about the army, "So Leafia, you're turning eleven in a few days. Have you decided who would come to your birthday party?"

"Of course," The girl nodded, "Brendan, Lucas, and Wally need to be here."

"Why do you hang out with boys all the time? Leafia, you need to hang out with ladies your age," The king sighed. Who did these boys think they are hanging around his daughter?

"Now, now. Princess May of Petalburg plays with Prince Brendan and Prince Drew all the time. And you know Lucas and Ethan are knights-in-training."

Before the man could even open his lips, screams and explosions were heard from outside. The family ran towards the window and looked out. Fires were on every house and smoke littered the cold air.

"Papa, there's a giant pig outside," the girl said pointing at a mamoswine, "Everyone's getting hurt. You have to do something."

"You two go and hide, I'll be back."

Before Leaf could argue, the king ran out of his office. Leaf's mother grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the office.

"Mama, what's going on?" Leaf questioned, completely scared, "That giant pig outside came from the region of Sinnoh. Mamoswine's are only native there unless raised as Swinubs or Piloswine."

The queen only gulped. Since when has her daughter been studying about other regions? "Don't worry about it honey. You're father has the best team around and they won't fail him."

Leaf knew she was talking about her father's Pokemon team.

For the next five hours, Leaf and her mother hid under the castle. It was the only safe place were women and children hid during wars that took place in Silver. Leaf listened closely to the sounds of Pokemon and men fighting one-another. She would hear men call out commands, swords clashing, and the Pokemon growl.

The princess then decided to watch the children hug their mothers. She would see children who were still looking for their mothers and mothers who were frantically looking around for their children.

The women and children stayed down there until three men came in. Everyone sighed when they saw their faces and armor: men from Silver kingdom.

The queen and Leaf were the first to leave the damp and dark place. Everybody else followed.

"Where is he?" The queen questioned. The men's eyes widened for a second before they looked down. The queen knew that wasn't a good sign and didn't notice that Leaf had left her side.

Leaf, along with the other children, ran through the castle looking for the way out. She didn't notice that her mother stopped walking and fell to the floor. She didn't notice her mother's tears.

The children pushed open the giant doors of the castle. They stared at their once beautiful kingdom. Now it was nothing but rubble.

The children went their separate ways looking for their fathers. The men crouched down and picked up the little children while others hugged the children who were to heavy to lift.

Leaf walked around trying to find her father or his team. She picked up her pace when she noticed something.

"Leaf!"

Her mother ran out of the castle looking everywhere for her daughter. She needed to be found before she found her father, "Guards! Look for Leafia. Please, hurry!"

Everyone started to look for their beloved princess. Even children looked around for the girl that would help them sneak into the knight's training room.

The queen started to run around calling her daughters name. What if she found him? She didn't want Leaf to find him like that. She needed to find her daughter now!

Her wish was granted when she heard a scream that sounded just like Leaf's voice. The queen immediately ran towards the loud crying and screaming, only to find her daughter hunched over her father's body.

His team of Pokemon surrounded their master and his daughter. They were all covered in blood from the short war. They contained sad expressions as they continued to watch Leaf cry over her late father.

The queen slowly approached them. Her daughter's black dress was torn and bloody. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's not fair," she continued crying on her father's chest, not caring whether or not everyone saw, "it wasn't his fault. It's all mine. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN A BOY!"

Her brain hurt like their was no tomorrow. The tears kept streaming down her face and onto her father's chest. Everything around her hurt: Her feat, her hands, her stomach. It all hurt. And she hoped that it would all numb soon.

The princess continued to weep as everyone surrounded them. Nobody could believe that the men who once tried to keep peace between the two kingdoms was thanked with death.

* * *

Leaf watched as the men lowered her father's casket.

No matter what anyone else told her, Leaf knew it was her fault. Silver and Twinleaf wouldn't be at each others throat if she was born male. If she was a boy, she would have been engaged to Princess Dawn. She would learn about politics. Dawn would be visiting every once in awhile to get to know her soon to be husband. By eighteen they would be married and starting a family, whether there was love or not.

That's when it hit her. If she was a boy, then the fighting would stop. She would get to know Dawn and find out who plotted the invasion. She would find the person that murdered her father!

Leaf decided that she must avenge her father at all cost.

"Princess."

Leaf looked up and saw one of Father's knights, "the king wants you to have his team," he handed her the belt that contained all six pokeballs, which contained her fathers Pokemon: Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gengar, Espeon, and Raichu.

"Thank you," she took the belt and held it to her chest.

That very night, Leaf couldn't sleep. She would twist and turn in her queen size bed. Leaf even left her room to get a glass of water. No matter what she tried she couldn't go to sleep!

No matter how much she tried, Leaf couldn't get that thought out of her head. Would Princess Leaf really cut off all her hair? If people found it would bring shame to the kingdom and her mother. Could Leaf even trick poor Dawn into believing she was a boy? It would take a lot of effort and a bunch of lies.

Leaf sighed. "I couldn't possibly do that," she sat up and looked out her window, "the peace would only be for a while, anyways. Dawn would be happy until she finds out I'm actually a girl."

Leaf continued to think her plan over. No. It would be wrong to hurt a girl that may have nothing to do with the war.

The brunette was about to fall back to sleep, when she noticed one of her father's pokeballs moving around. She kicked the covers off and walked to the vanity. Picking up the red and white ball, she looked inside. Gengar was crying. The ghost-type pokemon that would scare anybody, was crying in it's sleep.

How could she forget about them? The pokemon lost their master during a war. They saw him die and fall. They weren't fast enough to reach him when he got murdered.

_Murder._

That's what happened to him. And nobody did anything. Right now Silver Kingdom was in ruins, so they couldn't possibly go to war. The other kingdom didn't do anything but sit around. Nobody got punished. Twinleaf Kingdom was probably celebrating while everyone here was trying to make ends meet.

Grabbing the scissors from the vanity, Leaf started to slowly cut her hair off. Leaf would wince every time she heard a snip. She closed her eyes and slowly started to cut off her brown hair. She opened her eyes and looked back at the mirror.

Even though she cut all her long hair off, she still looked like a girl. She touched her choppy bangs and sighed, "I guess I'll have make my hair look just like Papa's."

Grabbing the bangs in the middle of her forehead, she quickly snipped them off. She grabbed the comb from her vanity and brushed the rest to the side. Now her forehead was showing.

Leaf examined herself once again. Now, she looked like a younger version of her father. Leaf noticed the cowlick on her head and tried to smooth it out. She gave up after thirty tries.

She stepped back, "I look ridiculous," she said to herself, "I need to change my clothing."

The "boy" ran to the closet and opened it. She quickly moved around all of her dresses until she was at the back of her messy walk-in closet. Just hanging there were clothes that were made for a prince.

"These would be the clothes I would be wearing," Leaf mumbled to nobody.

Leaf ran out of the closet and right back into her room. She looked around before her eyes landed on a roll of bandages that were lying on her bed. She ran back into her closet, bandages in hand.

Leaf took off her nightgown and looked down at her chest. It was times like this when she wished she was born flat-chested. Leaf unrolled the bandages, then wrapped them tightly around her chest. Once she was done, she looked back down at her chest and smiled. It was as if nothing was ever there.

Leaf looked back at the clothing. She gulped and took one of them off the hanger.

The queen looked around for her daughter. She didn't want to bother any of the servants, so decided that she would look for her herself.

She stood in front of her daughter's room and hesitated. She didn't want to disturb her sleep by knocking but it was rude to just walk-in. What to do. . .

The queen breathed in. Leafia was her daughter. Right now the poor girl was probably sobbing, blaming herself for her father's death. It was the queen's job to comfort her daughter!

Without hesitation, she opened the door only to be met by a boy who almost looked like her husband in his younger days. Queen immediately closed the door.

_'A boy has intruded my daughter's room.' _The queen slowly opened the door to see the boy sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Mother it's me, Leaf."

The queen knew that was Leafia's voice. That only met on thing. . .

"Leafia what is the meaning of this!" the queen scolded, "why are you dressed like this? Why did you cut your hair?"

The "boy" walked to her mother, "Mother please understand. I'm doing what's best for bother kingdom's. Father wanted this."

the queen noticed that her daughter used word like "mother" and "father" instead of the usual "mama" and "papa."

"If I marry Dawn, then there wouldn't be anymore fighting. You, along with everyone else could live in peace. I'm doing what's best for my kingdom," Leaf explained.

"Leaf," the queen sighed, "you don't have to do this. I know it hurts but this isn't necessary. I'll lead the kingdom the way your father wanted too."

"Mother you're a woman. Only men are allowed to lead the armies and kingdom. If I pretend to be a boy, I'll be able to take over the kingdom."

The queen really didn't want to yell at her he-she daughter right now. If she did, the servants would come and see. If they saw, they would tell. If they tell, people would hear. Hearing meant shame to the family and the kingdom itself. And the queen didn't want t deal with that right now.

"Aren't you tired of the fighting?" Leaf questioned, "Mother don't you want the fighting to stop? Our people could live in peace without having to worry about an army coming here and trying to kill them. Children each year lose their mothers or fathers."

The queen looked into her daughter's eyes and saw determination. Leafia did have a point. She wanted to protect the citizens, especially the children.

"Fine. But what about the marriage?"

"It's an arranged marriage. There's no love. Besides I don't love girls," Leaf explained. She saw her mother sigh in relief. What?!

"Leafia, I respect your decision then." Leaf smiled at her mother. She was happy that they had finally agreed. "So what're you going to do now?"

"I'm going to Father's study and send a letter to Queen Johanna. Prince Landon of Silver Kingdom has appeared," with that "Landon" left her room.

_'It's better if she doesn't know the whole plan.'_

* * *

**~ Pallet Kingdom ~  
**

Pallet Kingdom is located in western Kanto, south of Viridian and north of Cinnabar Island. The air is clean and peaceful. Pallet was known for its wide open fields and dirt trails. Houses are miles away from each other. However, everybody knew everybody and everybody knew nobody.

The kingdom is fairly small. Warm during the summer and cold during the winter. Travelers would pass through the small kingdom, either to take a boat to Cinnabar or walk through Route 1 to get to Viridian. But since it was mostly surrounded by forest nothing else happened.

Many people that traveled there would say there was nothing special about it. The houses were small. Children played and adults worked. The weather hardly changed. Not even the castle was fascinating.

The castle stood on a small hill. It was small compared to an ordinary castle. The only thing that made this one stand out was the windmill. The only windmill in the kingdom! And it had no other reason to be there.

King Samuel Oak along with his grandson, Prince Garret "Gary" Oak lived the in the castle. They had only but three servants. It didn't really matter either. The castle was pretty small.

King Oak not only lead his people, but also studied the strange creatures that are Pokemon. If not for him, everybody would still have trouble making friends with the strange creatures.

Gary Oak was the next heir to the throne. His parents were always busy, so they didn't have time to lead the kingdom or spend time with their only child. People who didn't know him would call him "the next great leader." Those who did know him called him a bratty and arrogant prince.

"Hey Gary!"

King Oak's grandson, Garret Oak, or "Gary", turned around to see his raven-haired friend Ashton "Ash" Ketchum running towards was nothing special. Just your average village boy. He lived with his mother and the pokemon he caught when he traveled through Kanto. All the other regions were prohibited travel to the poor. You had to come from a wealthy family, or have connections to continue traveling. Ash didn't.

Earlier, Gary had decided to invite his friend to a little training. Gary trained his Umbreon along with his other pokemon before Ash arrived. Of course his friend/rival would bring along his Pikachu. It wasn't training unless they had a battle.

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Only a few minutes," Gary lied before turning back to his Umbreon.

"Fine," Ash then turned his attention to Pikachu. "Let's start training!"

The duo cheered before running past Gary, who sighed at his friend's childishness, and Umbreon, who glared.

"-and this is the corral." The trainers turned around and saw King Oak along with another boy. King Oak squinted his eyes at the boys and smiled, knowing who they were. "Garret, Ashton come over here."

Gary returned Umbreon to it's pokeball and walked alongside Ash. Once he was in front of the brown-haired boy, Gary noticed that the boy had a very girly face. He looked feminine than masculine. His eyes were weird too. He was a weirdo.

"Garret, Ashton. This is Landon Vert. He's the prince of Silver Kingdom," King Oak introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Gary decided that the boy hadn't reached puberty yet. Good. Gary hadn't either.

"I'm Ashton, but call me Ash. This is my partner Pikachu," Ash motioned to the rodent on his shoulder, who greeted the boy too.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Gary," Gary nodded in greeting. Landon nodded right back.

"Why don't you three get to know each other? I have matters to attend to," the trio watched as the king headed back to the castle.

Ash was the first to break the silence. "So Landon, what's it like living in the mountains?"

"It's nice. It's not always cold, and the summers are actually quite fresh."

Gary noted that the boy was quite thin. Landon was shorter than Gary but an inch taller tan Ash. Landon's hands were quite small and feminine looking. His eyelashes were very long.

"Gary stop starring," Ash snapped his fingers in front of Gary's face.

"Are you sick?" Landon questioned.

"No, n-no. I'm okay r-really," Gary stuttered, his face red from being seen staring at the other boy.

"Fine."

Gary watched as Ash lead Landon further into the corral, continuing their conversation. He was forgotten. "Hey wait up!"

Throughout the conversation, Gary learned more about Silver Kingdom and Landon. Two months ago they were in war and are now getting their kingdom repaired. Boys are going back to school, while girls are staying home to help their mothers. Landon lost his father and his sister. He was currently studying about politics and armies.

Now they were just sitting on a hill overlooking the Pokemon that lived in the corral.

"So what about you guys?" Landon asked. "What do you guys do in Pallet?"

"Gary's always training his Pokemon."

"That's because I don't want to lose to a loser like you, Ashey-boy," Gary retorted. Ash growled, not being good at comebacks.

Gary turned his attention to the brunette next to him. "What about you, Landon? Any rivals?"

Landon chuckled in amusement. "Sorry none for me. I'm always busy with the kingdom, that I don't have time to play with everyone else anymore."

Gary gulped. He quickly forgot that Landon's fathers had died. Landon was too busy studying and running the kingdom to make Gary remembered that Ash was _his _only friend. That was pathetic.

"However I am betrothed."

Gary and Ash snapped their heads to their new friend, their eyes wide as saucers. This kid is betrothed?! He looks so feminine!

Gary was the first to recover. "So who's the lucky girl huh?"

"Her name's Dawn Berlitz. I haven't met her yet," Landon whispered the last part. It looked like he was talking to himself.

"I heard she likes poetry. You should write a poem," Ash suggested petting Pikachu behind the ears.

"And how do you know what she likes, Ashey-boy?" Gary questioned, a smirk on his face.

"The last time she was here, she was all over you. 'Aren't you King Oak's grandson? You must write poetry too!" Ash said, trying to mimic Dawn's voice.

Landon laughed. Gary ignored the boy's laugh and started bickering with his long-time friend instead. Ash wasn't even their that day and he knew what happened.

"Well I need to get going," Landon stood up and dusted himself off. "I need to get to Silver before Mother finds out."

Gary and Ash turned back to the brown-haired boy. "You're mom doesn't know you're here?!"

Landon looked down at the boys and smirked. "I didn't want to study so I left," He placed his index finger on his lips and winked at them. "It's a secret I was here okay?"

Before the boys could say anything, Landon took out a pokeball and released a charizard. Landon quickly climbed the pokemon and they flew off. Gary and Ash were still sitting there. Their mouths wide open and there eyes were huge. The clouds continued to float above them and the sky continued to be blue.

"He's so weird," Ash stood up and looked at Gary. "Why are your cheeks red?"

"My cheeks aren't red," Gary said back, an unhealthy color of red on his cheeks.

"Yeah. They're right there," Ash retorted pointing to Gary's face.

"Get away from me Ash!"

Gary ran to the castle with Ash, who was now pointing and laughing at his rival, and Pikachu running behind him. Garret Oak did not blush. And he did not blush for a boy who just flirted with him.

Up in the skies, Landon looked down at Pallet, as Charizard flew over the kingdom. "I think this image is going well, don't you think Charizard? I was able to fool those two and make them believe I was a boy."

_'So it should be easy to fool Dawn and get my revenge.'_

* * *

**Yay! First chapter done! I had to go back and fix a few mistakes, add a few things here and there. This is my first leafgreenshipping story! Too bad Leaf didn't appear in the anime though.**

**If she was, I could see her as a cross-dresser. Please review!=)**


	2. Chapter 2

Leaf quickly fell to the ground causing the three arrows to miss and hit one of the many trees. She quickly stood up, not bothering to dust herself off, and continued running through Viridian Forest.

Viridian forest was located between Viridian Kingdom and Pewter Kingdom. It was known for being a maze and only a few were lucky enough to get out of there alive. Those who did never went back to the only forest that contained the deadly Beedrill.

Still, here she was running and escaping through the forest. Leaf knew it was a bad idea to just drop her sword. She knew that dropping her belt was even worse. Yet she was dumb enough to do it and now she was running through the forest hoping to run into her stuff again.

Two more arrows missed her head. She looked back and noticed one of her two assailant getting two more arrows out. Leaf swallowed and took a sharp turn to the right, almost bumping into a tree. Wrong turn!

Leaf stopped and started shaking when she saw the second assailant with an axe in his hand. He smirked at her and started to swing for her head. This time she fell to the ground and sweeped his feet. The assailant fell and Leaf was quick to take off.

Times like this she was happy she cut off all of her hair. If the assailant quickly rose to his feet, he would have grabbed her hair and probably slit her throat.

She felt herself sweat as she kept passing more trees. Leaf knew that they were stronger than her. She wasn't fit for combat. Now she was going to die and possibly lose her head.

"Where did she go?"

"_He _went that way!"

Leaf screamed and fell to the ground again, this time on purpose. She hated training! She hated how they never went easy on her or how they always made it seem as if they were trying to kill her. She hated how one minute the trio were laughing and then one of them decides it's time to train by throwing an axe at her head.

"You're no longer trying." Leaf looked up and noticed her "friends" looking down at her.

"Maybe you should just re-grow your hair and be a princess again. You're no good at fighting," the blue-eyed boy said. "Not only that you even left your stuff back at camp. Bad move."

Leaf growled and stood up. "Why can't you guys tell me when we're going to begin training? It's been one year and I still haven't been making any progress."

"You're right. An assassin will wait until you're done eating your chicken leg. You'll let him wait outside. You eat happily, while he's sharpening his axe."

"I'm serious Brendan," Leaf glared, putting her hands on her hips. She then turned to her other companion. "And what was it with you? Those arrows could have taken my brain out."

"She's right Lucas," Brendan joked, placing an arm around the other boy's shoulder. "You could have taken out her brain and digested it. Or even worse! We could have turned into vampires and eaten her body!"

The boys continued laughing. Leaf, however, continued to glare at them. She really didn't understand why this happened. Out of all the people in the world, she chose these idiots.

"O-okay, I'm done," Lucas stood up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Let's head back to camp. If we encounter an assassin, we'll just tell him to wait until you're done eating."

The boys were quick to laugh again as Leaf quickly walked back to their camp. "I hope you guys get stung by Beedrill."

"Oh Leaf. You know we were playing around," Lucas caught up to Leaf while his green-eyed friend was taking his time.

"If you want we'll stop training you," Brendan offered.

Leaf's eyes widened in horror. She spun on her heel and turned to the other boy. "No! If people see that I can't fight properly they'll be suspicious! A-and th-then. . ."

"Okay first off stop spitting in my face and listen," Brendan commanded. Leaf took one step back, giving the boy his space. "Lucas and I will stop training you. You just need someone else to help you."

"And you have someone in mind?" Leaf questioned.

"Of course I do. The Waterflower Princesses. They know how to protect themselves."

"Aw man!" Leaf and Brendan quickly looked at Lucas who had his hands in his hair. "I left my arrows in the tree! You guys go ahead. I'll see you back in camp."

Lucas ran back, leaving Leaf and Brendan. The duo looked at each other then shrugged and continued their was back to camp.

"But girls aren't allowed to fight, let alone know how to use weapons."

"That's right," Brendan nodded. "However, each kingdom has it's own rules. Cerulean Kingdom allows girls to fight and train. It explains why their army is the largest in Kanto."

"Even so, what makes you think that they would train me?" Leaf questioned he friend.

Brendan lazily shrugged. "It will take time since you're a boy. They only train girls. But if you show them you're a complete failure, they'll accept you."

"I'm serious about training," Leaf eyed the boy beside her.

"I am too."

"Is that so," Leaf mumbled to herself, as they finally reached their camp.

Leaf quickly sat down, close to the fire. She was happy that the fire was still going, but it would attract the unwanted. Leaf looked around and noticed Brendan. He was making the tent with what little supplies they had.

No matter how many times she told herself, Leaf couldn't believe Prince Brendan of Littleroot Kingdom actually agreed to help her invade Twinleaf Kingdom _and _kill her father's murderer.

He was different. When she first met him, he was distant. He didn't talk to her or anybody else unless he needed something. It wasn't until the second year, that he began to speak. What caused the distant boy to speak, Leaf didn't know. Leaf didn't spend all those times with Brendan. She just didn't talk or play with him. He preferred solitude.

Leaf wasn't good at persuading anybody, so she didn't get involved until Brendan spoke to her.

She had thought he had white hair in the beginning. His parents didn't, so why did he? It wasn't until a week later he told her it was a hat. And like many people before her, Leaf got fooled. Damn him and his stupid hat!

A few days after Leaf announced that her name was "Landon," Brendan was the first to march right into her studies and call her a liar. Unlike everyone else, Brendan saw right through the disguise. When Leaf asked how he knew it was her, he simply shrugged and replied, "You still look feminine."

The day after, she flew to Pallet and met Gary and Ash. They were easily fooled.

"Stop staring at me," Leaf blinked and noticed that Brendan had given up on making the tent. He was actually glaring at her.

Leaf decided to focus on something else and noticed Lucas was still not present.

Lucas of Sandgem Kingdom was not rich nor did he come from a wealthy family, but he wasn't poor either. He and his father worked for King would only use their money for food. Lucas had little education but when it came to Pokemon evolution he knew lots!

Leaf met Lucas through Brendan. How Brendan and Lucas met, nobody knows.

As Lucas got older, his curiosity on Pokemon grew. He then decided to travel and learn more. The only way to travel was to become a monk, an assassin, or a hunter. Lucas never saw himself as a religious person, so the idea of becoming a monk was out. He clearly didn't want to become an assassin. That only left hunter.

As a hunter, Lucas took jobs to seek out treasures or to find people and bring them home alive. Of course he still caught and studied pokemon. He was always grateful for King Rowan. If it wasn't for him, Lucas wouldn't have Infernape or be allowed to be with Brendan or Leaf.

Once Lucas found out about "Landon," people were going around wanting the prince dead. When he told it to Leaf, she thanked her friend and started to train. Which is why they were in a forest.

"I told you to stop staring," Brendan scoffed.

"You said to stop staring at you. I was staring at the trees," Leaf growled through clenched teeth. "Besides I'm worried about Lucas. He isn't back yet."

Brendan looked around and nodded. "He's probably peeing in a bush. He told me he has a small bladder."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"It came up in conversation," Brendan lazily shrugged, "You should get ready for creepy conversations like that too."

"I'd rather not," Leaf mumbled, looking somewhere else.

"Too bad. We're starting," Brendan sat in front of her, with his legs crossed. " How's your plan of murdering your dad's killer going, Landon?"

"I'm still trying to work out a few bugs here and there, but overall I think it's going pretty well," Leaf answered.

"You have no idea what you're doing," Brendan deadpanned, no longer looking at her but at the tree behind her.

"No," Leaf answered.

Leaf knew he was right. She got to the ending but she still couldn't find her beginning. Leaf had yet to meet Dawn, and that was her first priority. She didn't know what Dawn liked or whether or not she started training pokemon.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to finish your story," Brendan clapped, happily.

Leaf glared at him. Story? She wasn't living in a storybook. Her "story" wasn't a story for someone else to finish. How dare he! She wasn't going to live happily ever after with "prince charming." She was probably going to die young for assassinating royalty.

"Don't. You and Lucas just make my life harder," Where was Lucas anyways?

Brendan closed his eyes and sighed. "I predict you will become a cold and heartless, not caring about who you step on. You will break the heart of some creep and said creep will sail all around the world for you. He will eventually die."

Leaf's eyes widened in horror at Brendan's prediction. A creep wasn't going to look for her and she wasn't going to become heartless. She's only going to kill one person.

"You will create an army full of assassins and runaways. When this is over, you will become a swindler and a master of disguise. I will be banished from Littleroot and travel with Healer Wally. Lucas finds out he likes guys and travels with one of the assassins," Brendan opened his eyes and smiled at the girl in front of him.

Leaf was not amused. That was a terrible prediction! Who in there right mind thinks like that?! But, that did look like fun.

Leaf cleared her throat. "Now it's my turn to predict your future."

"You can't. I already predicted my future. Predict someone else's," Brendan suggested.

"I'm going to predict yours anyways," Leaf slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

When Dawn found out she was engaged to Prince Landon of Silver Kingdom, she wasn't happy.

Dawn knew that once she got married, she would leave her friends and family and live with the prince on his mountain. Sure Sinnoh was cold during winter, but Mt. Silver always had a blizzard. People couldn't even go swimming. She would stay inside all day.

Dawn wouldn't be allowed to leave the kingdom unless Landon was with her. Silver didn't hold contests which made it worst. Her friends, Kenny and Leona, would no longer be able to see her unless they were escorted to Silver.

Her pokemon started to worry about her. Dawn couldn't even leave her room anymore.

Oh but when Ash's friend Tracey drew a sketch of future husband, Dawn was happy she was getting married. Landon was actually cute. Sure, people in Silver had brown hair and red eyes, but his were different.

From the sketch Dawn could tell that his eyes were scarlet-red, the color of blood. His brown hair was lighter than the usual brown from the other villagers. His smile looked gentle. He looked almost feminine. Dawn would have dreams about him and the way he treated her.

Of course when Dawn showed Misty the sketch, the red-head replied, "It's in black and white."

"Not even black and white can hide his true colors," Dawn replied back.

Now she, along with Misty and May, was looking at the wedding dresses for her future wedding. The tailor took a dress out and the three girl shook their heads in no. They have already gone through eighty different dresses from all over the world.

"Wow, we have gone through so many,' Dawn sighed.

May placed her hand on dawn's shoulder. "Don't worry Dawn. We have forever to search for your dress. No need to rush things, right?"

"You're right. We have a long time to find the perfect dress. But," The group turned their heads to Misty, who was soundly asleep. "I don't think Misty does."

"Well she needs to get over it and help," The brunette reached for her friend and started to shake her awake.

Misty blinked multiple times before rubbing her eyes. "Are we done yet? Can I go home?"

"You can go home, after we're done searching for Dawn's dress," Misty groaned and slumped in her seat.

Before the tailor could show the girls another dress, their search was interrupted when Dawn's Piplup's stomach started to rumble.

"I guess it's time for dinner, huh Piplup?" Dawn asked, looking at the Penguin Pokemon on her lap.

"Finally," Misty stood up and stretched her legs. She despised looking at the white and light pink wedding dresses.

"Woo!" May cheered, as she stood up. "My favorite time of the day next to snack time: Dinner! So Dawn what are we having today?"

Misty sighed. She pulled May's ear and started to drag the brunette to the dining hall. "If you're hungry, we should get moving."

"W-wait up," Dawn, with Piplup in her arms, tried to catch up with her friends.

Once dinner was served, May was the first to help herself. No matter how many times Dawn saw her friend eat she was still impressed. As far as Dawn knew, May ate twice her weight.

Misty took her bite and favored every single flavor as she chewed and swallowed.

Dawn took her time as well. Every once in awhile, she would look over at Piplup and make sure he wasn't eating too much.

Suddenly the blunette stopped. Misty was the first to notice her friend's strange behavior. Picking a wedding dress must be taking a huge toll on her friend. Maybe Dawn realized that her future husband may not be the man of her dreams.

"Looking for the perfect dress is so hard,"" Or maybe. . . "But no need to worry. We'll just look faster and harder. Right Piplup?" Not.

"Dawn are you sure about this?" Misty questioned. "What if he's not what you think he is?"

"I think it's romantic," The brunette was now done with her large dinner. "Love at first sight. I hope it happens to me. How does it feel Dawn?"

"First, don't listen to May. She has two boys and yet she can't see one has an obvious crush on her, while the other one is a giant jerk," Misty stood up and walked over to Dawn. May, on the other hand, was confused.

"Dawn, you don't know anything about him. Don't you think you should first get to know him?"

Dawn sighed and looked away. Misty was right about that and the blunette knew it. But what caused her to go to such a limit as daydreaming about the perfect guy? She did have guy friends. There was Kenny and. . . Ash? They did travel. . .

"I think you should get to know him first before you do anything you might regret," Dawn was instantly pulled up by one arm, courtesy of Misty.

The red-head led her friend to another room; the library. It was round and shelves of book littered the room from top to bottom. The only thing that wasn't a book was a round rug and a chair in the middle.

Out of nowhere, Misty handed Dawn a pencil and paper. "I'll be back with May and Piplup in five minutes. I better see you writing when I come back."

"B-but," Dawn fell to the ground once the door closed behind Misty. "I don't know what to write."

The blunette slumped to the ground and stared at the white paper. If she didn't write something Misty would probably hit her on the back of her head.

Misty was very violent redhead. . . Very. . . Violent.

Dawn started shaking uncontrollably and began to write. What she wrote, she had no idea. But Dawn knew one thing, and that was that Misty was violent.

* * *

Brendan had decided he hated camping.

One, it was Lucas. Lucas is a very awkward boy. He was also unreliable. He ditched them by flying away on Garchomp. "Oh, I'm just going to get my arrows and catch up to you guys," Lies!

Leaf was twice as awkward now. She was a guy now. How was he supposed to handle that?! Brendan reminded himself that she was now a boy. Not only that but he hated her prediction from two nights ago. "You will die alone bald. The end," Before Brendan could even say anything, they saw Lucas flying above them on Garchomp.

He couldn't count the many times they would sneak their way into his room without a key. They were even brave enough to eat in the castle's kitchen. Dad wasn't happy, but he was glad that it was them and not some burglar.

Brendan had terrible friends. Cross-dresser Leaf and Awkward Lucas were two of his closest friends. And of course he had _them_.

"Brendan open up this door," May wasn't awkward. She was just there.

Brendan had told himself, that he and May weren't friends. She didn't take anything serious unless it involved food or romance. He needed food to survive, but he wasn't interested in other people's romantic problems. They had nothing in common.

"Just give it up May. You know how he is in the morning," Last was pretty-boy Drew. Brendan didn't get along with Drew and Drew didn't get along with Brendan.

Only because said pretty-boy thought weird hatter Brendan liked May. He didn't. Brendan simply tolerated her. And now that he thought about it, Brendan tolerated Drew too.

"Brendan open this door or I'll get Blaziken on you," May shouted from the other side of the door. Brendan simply tolerated.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He has a knife under his pillow," Brendan could just imagine May staring at the door with eyes wide open, Blaziken's pokeball in her hand.

"H-he does?"

Brendan sighed and started to dig under his pillow. Once he felt his hat, he took it out and placed it on his bed. The duo thought he had white hair. He dug under his pillow again and took out a pokeball.

"Absol go open the door," Brendan sighed.

The Disaster Pokemon rolled its eyes at the trainer and went for the door. Once opened May thanked it and ran towards Brendan.

"What are you doing here?" Brendan questioned.

"How do you know Landon?" May questioned back.

"I asked a question first May. Since this is Littleroot Kingdom, you are my guests and I'm your host. And as your host I asked you a question: What are _you _doing _here_? And you better answer or else,"Brendan glared at the brunette.

"I'm here to ask you a question. Drew's here for no reason." May huffed.

Brendan rubbed the back of his neck, before staring at his two un-welcomed guests. "Landon and I have been friends since we were five. We've been hanging out more now since her father died in the hands of someone from Twinleaf Kingdom. I've been being a good friend."

"It's hard to believe that you're being a _good friend_. I can imagine you ditching him in the forest like you did to us last year," Drew accused with a glare.

"His father died," May gasped.

Brendan looked at May as if she had just grown another head. "Are you serious?"

"May, you seriously don't know about what happened in that kingdom?" Drew was also surprised.

May looked looked at both boys, a confused expression on her pretty face. Brendan went back to lying down, even though he was fully awake. Drew shook his head and left. May had no idea what she did wrong.

"Twinleaf went to Silver Kingdom and attacked. The king wanted to make peace but failed. He lied when he said that his child was born a girl. Ten years later they attacked. Landon wanted to make peace, so he finally showed his face," Brendan explained. "He's going to meet Dawn tomorrow. He plans on getting to know her and spend much time with her before the wedding."

He knew that if nobody explained to May, she wouldn't leave. He could only tolerate the girl for so long.

"Oh. . ." May slowly walked out of the room.

Brendan sighed once he heard the door closed. "You know Absol, I sometimes wonder if those two know I'm not friends with them."

The boy moved aside and allowed Absol the other half of his bed.

He sometimes wondered how he even met May. He didn't like befriending girls. They were too troublesome. May was troublesome. He couldn't count the many times the girl forced him into doing something he didn't want.

Drew was annoying. He was always accusing him on something. Drew always wanted to show May that Brendan is a bad guy. Of course, Brendan didn't complain. he was the villain of the group.

May the princess, drew the hero and brendan the villain. _'Note to self: future play.'_

He was friends with Leaf for two reason: she didn't push him into talking to her and she was the ticket to his freedom. The ticket to be away from May and Drew. To be able to travel the world without a guard. The ticket to be away from this kingdom and his useless father, Birch.

Besides, Leaf and Lucas had their secrets just like he did. Leaf's secret was that she was cross-dressing and would be put to death if anybody outside of Silver found out.

Lucas had a secret as well. A secret that even Brendan couldn't stomach or understand. A secret that Leaf should never know. A secret that could make the awkward, yet innocent, boy look like a complete monster.

Brendan stared at the ceiling and tried to clear his mind. Thinking about Lucas was a terrible thing to do.

May and Drew. Coordinators. They always get into an arguments about little things. Drew has an obvious crush on May yet the girl is too blind to notice. Brendan decided to take a mental note of that . It might come in handy in the future.

"I'm going to take a shower Absol," Brendan stood up and grabbed a towel. He didn't bother to take off his hat as he slipped into the shower.

* * *

**Author's Note: Every good story needs a villain: Leaf. And behind every villain is an even bigger threat: Brendan. And behind the threat is someone who has the biggest secret of all: Lucas.**

**I can't help but think that even though this is a leafgreenshipping story, it's POV will mostly revolve around the villains. Of course it's going to revolve our heroes as well. but I can't help to wonder how much. . .**

**R&R!**


End file.
